


Rumor has it

by ScarletKiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Mutual Pining, Veelas, jaemin's a certified dumbass, legimens, so is yangyang, square: friends to lovers, this is surprisingly happy for something i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKiss/pseuds/ScarletKiss
Summary: “You’re my best friend,”Sticky fingers and knotted hair with a chocolate-stained face is how Jaemin would sum up his childhood if he only had a few words. It was a messy childhood spent on the moors desperately trying to catch fireflies.It was on the moors that Jaemin met his best friend, the elusive Liu Yangyang, Yangyang was an enigma.(alternatively the jaemyang hp au we need)
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	1. sparks of a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um guess who's back on their bullshit? tags will probably be added along as the story goes along same for any possible trigger warnings. this story is NOT planned so updates will probably be irregular. this chapters the prolugue so it's short.

_“You’re my best friend,”_

Sticky fingers and knotted hair with a chocolate-stained face is how Jaemin would sum up his childhood if he only had a few words. It was a messy childhood spent on the moors desperately trying to catch fireflies.

It was on the moors that Jaemin met his best friend, the elusive Liu Yangyang, Yangyang was an enigma. He never talked much about his own life instead always choosing to question Jaemin about his as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Jaemin remembers with clarity how he first met Yangyang.

Jaemin is young no more than seven, He was playing on the windy moors of his family’s summer estate. Hopping about a small fist clenched around a butterfly net and the other around a mason jar. He scrambled around slamming the net down on the cold, hard ground in a poor attempt to catch the butterflies that were flapping around.

“Ugh,” he groaned as he missed yet another watching as the butterfly flapped away. Jaemin pouted fiercely.

“Hey,”

Jaemin looked up to see a young boy standing over him, with thick brown hair and a pearly white smile, “Your pretty,” Jaemin blurted out. The boy laughed, shaking his head, “Thanks?” the boy spoke with a thick accent that Jaemin didn’t recognize. Jaemin offered the boy a shy smile. “Are you trying to- “the boy trailed off gesturing vaguely in the direction where the butterflies were floating over the meadow’s flowers. “Catching butterflies,” Jaemin said. The boy formed a perfect O shape with his mouth as he gazed around, he extended a forefinger carefully.

Jaemin watched with wide eyes as a butterfly lighted down on the boy’s finger, “Wow,” he gasped in delight, He turned with wide eyes and grabbed the boy by his shoulders ignoring his shocked squeak or the butterfly as it flapped away. “How did you do that, tell me please,” Jaemin begged. The boy looked confused as if he couldn’t understand what Jaemin was saying. “Slowly,” the boy said carefully his accent playing over the words.

Jaemin paused unsure of what the boy meant, “Speak slower?” he asked, face scrunched up in confusion. The boy nodded furiously.

“I’m Jaemin Na,” he holds out a small pudgy hand.

“Liu Yangyang,” the hand is accepted gingerly.

That summer Jaemin didn’t feel as lonely during his stay at his family’s summer house, he had someone to play with for the first time in a long time. After that fateful day with the butterfly Jaemin found himself waiting outside at the very exact spot that he had met Yangyang and each day without fail Jaemin would never have to wait long.

Jaemin found himself growing to enjoy this strange boy's company greatly,

The more time they spent together the more Yangyang seemed to open up, Jaemin slowly learned that Yangyang was visiting from China to see some relatives who lived across the moor. The summer flew by for Jaemin, for the first time in seven years Jaemin found himself with a friend. Yangyang was mischievous always talking about the pranks he wanted to pull. The summer flew by mainly spent with the two of them playing on the vast moors attempting to catch fireflies and the occasional butterfly (Yangyang seemed to attract them).

Jaemin was waiting for Yangyang in their usual spot, humming to himself he couldn't help but notice that Yangyang was late. "JAEMIN," the sound of Yangyang's frantic voice was enough to draw Jaemin out from his wandering thoughts. "What?" Jaemin stared wide eyed up at Yangyang. Yangyang stood before him fists balled up at his sides and red eyes that were a little to puffy to mean anything other than the fact that he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Jaemin repeated himself his voice starting to rise. Yangyang shook his head dejectedly, "I was talking to my parents," he muttered. _Ahh_ , Jaemin may not be the most knowledgeable on Yangyang but he knew enough to know that Yangyang's parents were poopy heads. They made Yangyang cry.

"Summer's almost over," Yangyang began carefully. Jaemin nodded along absentmindedly more interested in the worms that were peeking out of the mud. "My family's going to be returning." Yangyang's voice is shaky and soft.

Jaemin freezes, the feeling of panic beginning to well up in his chest as the meaning of Yangyang's words sink in. "Yo-Your leaving," Jaemin said faintly.

"I don't want to lose you," Yangyang whispered. His face scrunched up.

"Me neither," Jaemin whispered, he could feel the tell-tale prickle of tears along with that wretched soreness of the throat that only comes from when you’re holding back too many tears.

"Will you write to me?" Yangyang sounds hesitant and unsure of himself.

Jaemin doesn't like way it sounds, it sounds foreign as if a stranger is inhabiting Yangyang's body, Yangyang has never been unsure of himself. Even when Jaemin first met him and his English wasn't the best Yangyang had tried his best with a smile on his face. Yangyang had put on a smile and tried his best listening to Jaemin as he tried to explain what little he knew of English's overly complicated grammar rules and gratefully accepting some of Jaemin's old worn workbooks or even the picture books from his childhood. Yangyang had greatly improved as much as Jaemin believed it was thanks to him it was in fact more likely due to Yangyang's tutors who worked with him for several hours a day and his own sharp brain.

Jaemin nodded, "Of course I will your my best friend after all."

Yangyang breaks out into a brilliant smile his pearly whites showing.

It becomes a ritual after that summer, Yangyang and his family visit every summer for the next seven years. It’s almost sort of an unspoken rule between the two of them that they are to never meet each other’s parents. Yangyang is the first person Jaemin tells when he receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter even if he always knew it was coming there is still something so exciting about it.

This is true, it's not a dream you will enter Hogwarts, it seems to say.

Yangyang and Jaemin are fourteen when he stops appearing every summer, he goes to Beauxbatons now. Yangyang never really tells Jaemin why his parents stop visiting for the summers but then again, he never really tells Jaemin anything.

Jaemin has come to learn that is their friendship.

Jaemin is sixteen now, a sixth year in Hogwarts when everything begins to change, and his world begins to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter is shit please remember that half of it was typed at three in the morning when i was sleep deprived. let me know what ya'll thought down below. the summary will probably be changed once i get some sleep and a vague idea of what the fuck happens in this fic. i dont know how to write seven year olds okay.
> 
> my cc    
>  my twitter


	2. return of the sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would like to formally introduce the Beauxbaton Academy for magic,” Taeyong rose from where he sat at the head, “I hope you all will welcome them with open arms because our doors are open for all.” Taeyong bowed low, his long sleeves sweeping across the table and narrowly missing the candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo I'm back sorry this chapter took so long. I really don't have an excuse other than the fact that I didn't feel like writing it.  
> If any of you get the title (its a play/reference) let me know down below and I'll give you a cookie. tbh i am very proud of the title its tje cleverest

Lucas let out a braying laugh, slapping Jaemin hard enough to send him reeling. “You're funny,” he snorted, wiping away a stray tear. Jaemin nodded along smiling hesitantly. Fuck you Renjun, he thought to himself viciously. “But yeah, it’s true we're getting some exchange students, Headmaster Seo was planning to announce it soon. How did you find out?” Lucas squinted hard at Jaemin’s’ squirming form.

“Um I-I well,” Jaemin stuttered furiously as he tried to think up a convincing lie, his hair turning bright red. Lucas raised an eyebrow as he tapped his foot impatiently “Was it Hendery because if that little sh-” Lucas was cut off by the sudden appearance of the very same person who put Jaemin into this mess Huang Renjun. “Excuse me,” Renjun said softly, “But it was me, I’m sorry,” Renjun shot Lucas puppy dog eyes as he pouted softly.

“Um that's fine, there's no need to be sad,” Lucas said looking panicked “Please don’t pout,” he begged. Renjun nodded before shooting him a blinding smile, “Come on,” he muttered to Jaemin before tugging him back to the Gryffindor table.

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Renjun gazed up innocently at Jaemin.

“That whole pouting, I’m sorry thing,” Jaemin waved his hands around vaguely in the air.

Renjun shrugged, settling himself down by Jeno. 

Jeno was pushing the food on his plate a disgruntled expression on his face. Renjun rolled his eyes violently, “What’s wrong?” he asked with a long-suffering tone. Jeno offended by the lack of genuine interest in Renjun’s tone turned away with a huff nose stuck primly into the air. Jaemin watched them with undisguised glee, whenever Renjun and Jeno “fought” (it was more of a mock fight than a real fight) they provided him with some of the best entertainment.

“Jenoooo,” Jaemin sang out, Jeno stiffened at the sing-song tone of Jaemin’s. “What?” he asked suspicion clouding his eyes. Jaemin smiled softly “You know that pouting thing Renjun does- “.

“Aahhh, you mean when his pretty privilege.”

“His pretty what-?” Jaemin arched a questioning eyebrow.

Jeno giggled softly “Nobody knows how to say no to him because they all think he’s this super pretty adorable angel.”

Jaemin nodded vaguely as he studied Renjun who was currently shoveling eggs into his mouth. “Wghart” he mumbled mouth full as he noticed Jaemin staring. “Hmm,” Jaemin stroked his chin thoughtfully “I do see it.”

Jeno nodded along wisely.

“Students,” Headmaster Lee’s voice sounds out, effectively silencing the chatter of the Great Hall. Jeno snorted silently as he watched Taeyong march down the steps Professor Kim following after him. Doyoung looked pissed, “According to my lovely Deputy Headmaster, I was supposed to tell you this three week ago,” Taeyong paused turning to beam at Doyoung’s scowling face. “We will be welcoming into our halls some lovely foreign exchange students today.”

“TODAY?” Seungwan’s outraged voice sounds echoes through the silence. Taeyong nodded happily, “Professor Kim, what time are the exchange students due at?”.

Doyoung’s eyes twitched violently as he stared with murderous rage at Taeyong, “Five p.m.,” he growled.

Jeno turned with a gaping mouth to stare at Renjun, “How did you know?” he gaped. Renjun shrugged a pleased smile coming across his face. “I have my ways,” he preened.

Jaemin paused thoughtfully “How did you know Lucas would know?”. Renjun’s face blanched and he hurriedly shove a croissant into Jeno’s mouth “Oh look owls are here,” he cried out pointing. Jaemin perked turning around to await the return, “Edgar,” Jaemin cheered at the sight of his barn owl.

Edgar landed letting out a serene hoot as he patiently waited for Jaemin to untie the bundle of letters from his leg. “Mom and Dad, Auntie Joohyun,” Jaemin flicked through the stack of letters excitedly, “Oh,” his voice fell.

Renjun turned pushing Jeno out of the way, “No letter from Yangyang again?” he asked. Jaemin nodded silently, “He’s probably busy, or bad weather,”. Renjun arched a judging eyebrow “It’s been a month since his last letter and in all of the years we’ve known each other, the latest Yangyang has ever been with a letter is two weeks.” Renjun pointed out.

Jaemin pouted sinking lower into his chair, “Isn’t he mean Jeno?” Jaemin glanced up to where Jeno sat arms crossed as he sulked silently, Jeno nodded sticking his tongue out at Renjun.

“Why the fuck am I still friends with you too?” Renjun wondered.

____________________________________________

Jaemin groaned softly as he watched Professor Kim, drone on and on about the Draught of Living Death. Jaemin stifled a yawn, as he watched Professor Kim scribble on the black board fiercely. “This is so boring,” he hissed turning to face Jeno. Jeno peeked up from where he sat scribbling away on his booknote?? Jaemin wasn’t quite sure what they were called. “Ssshhh,” Jeno shushed him indignantly “Professor Kim is talking.”

Jaemin slid down even further in his chair sulking over the fact that his best friend had chosen the sexy professor over him. It would be one thing if Jeno had a crush or something on Professor Kim but no it was because he admired him. “Freakin’ favoritism,” Jaemin muttered under his breath.

“Oh, would you look at that it looks like Mr. Na has the answer,” Doyoung whirled around his black robes spinning as he stalked over to Jaemin’s desk. Jaemin gulped, maybe he should have paid a little more attention to whatever the hell Professor Kim had been saying. “Um, I- uh,” Jaemin stuttered out as he glanced around the classroom. The rest of the class looked supremely unsympathetic as they stared back at him with blank looks. 

Doyoung tapped his foot looking immensely bored “Sometime today would-be nice Mr. Na.” Jaemin swallowed as he stared at the black board as if it would give him the answer to the question, “I don’t know, sir.” Jaemin mumbled, is eyes downcast onto the scuffed stone floor. Doyoung nodded, “Next, time do better to pay attention in class,” and with that Doyoung stalked off to find a new victim to torment.

Jaemin groaned softly to himself before face planting onto his desk. “For homework, I want three rolls of parchment on Draught of Living Death, the properties and how to correctly brew it. I want it on my desk by next Thursday. “Doyoung turned to survey the class with those cold eyes of his. “No questions? Then class dismissed, I’m sure you’re all eager to go and meet the new students,” Doyoung turned to shuffle the papers on his desk.

Jaemin turned to gape open mouthed at Jeno, “Did Professor Kim just-?” Jaemin nodded wordlessly to Jeno’s half-finished question. “I think he did,” Jaemin whispered shell-shocked.

“Well, let’s get out of here before he changes his mind,” Jeno hissed shooting Doyoung a wary look. The two began to shovel their books and papers into their bags at lighting speed before scrambling out of the classroom.

They tore their way down the dark barely lit stone hallway, “Injjunniee,” Jaemin cried out as he burst through the doors that shuttered the hallway from the Great Hall’s entrance. A crowd of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stood there milling around as if waiting for something. “Did he leave us?” Jeno asked worriedly. “Hey,” Renjuns shout sounds out from somewhere deep in the crowd. “Over here,” Jaemin notices a small hand that keeps grazing the crowd.

“Come on,” Jaemin said “I see him.” He grabbed Jeno’s hand and began to tug him deep within the crowd. “Jaemin,” Renjun appears looking out of breath with red cheeks, Lucas stands behind him looking bored. “What’s going on?” Jeno piped up as he stared around at the crowd with suspicious eyes.

“The exchange students,” Lucas said simply.

“Line up everybody,” Taeyong’s voice rings out through the halls. “I want you all to be seated as soon as you enter the Great Hall.” Grumbling starts up from the ever-growing crowd as they shuffle into a line. “Gryffindor table?” Renjun asked turning to where Jaemin and Jeno stood behind him. They nodded in response.

The doors to the Great Hall creaked open, the students began to shuffle into their respective tables. Renjun led the way to the Gryffindor table, sliding into the bench. “What do you think the students are going to be like?” Jeno asked quietly. Renjun shrugged noncommittally.

The doors swing open suddenly silencing the chatter. A man stalks forward with thick black hair and cat like eyes, he’s closely followed by students covered in pale blue robes. Taeyong cringes slightly as if something bad has happened, “Ten,” he called out, “We weren’t expecting you arrive so soon.” The man called Ten just arches an eyebrow.

“I would like to formally introduce the Beauxbaton Academy for magic,” Taeyong rose from where he sat at the head, “I hope you all will welcome them with open arms because our doors are open for all.” Taeyong bowed low, his long sleeves sweeping across the table and narrowly missing the candles. Ten inclined his head respectfully, “Please make yourselves at home,” Taeyong added quickly.

Ten strode forward, his students breaking off and making there way over to house tables. The whispers began to start up again, one of the students seemed to attract everyone’s eyes, he was tall with peach colored blonde hair and soft brown eyes, he was stunning. But there was something about his friend that rubs Jaemin the wrong way. There something off about him that Jaemin just can’t quite place. The friend’s back is to Jaemin and his friends, he has lilac hair that looks as if it was dyed ages ago as the roots are steadily turning white, blonde.

“Veela,” Renjun said dryly. “Huh,” Jeno startled out of the daze he had been in, Renjun rolled his eyes. “The tall blonde has veela blood in him, and I know this because look at everyone’s reactions their all staring at him like a piece of meat.” Renjun cast a disgusted look at their fellow students. Jaemin nodded along absentmindedly his mind still on the transfer students.

A dazed look of confusion crosses Renjun’s face as he stares Jaemin. “What?” Jaemin asked, “Renjun wha-.”

A fruity perfume fills Jaemin’s nostrils as pale blue sleeves cover his eyes, he can feel the dig of something sharp as someone rests their head on his shoulder. Jaemin opens his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on.

“Guess who?” an accented voice whispers into his ear, Jaemin knows that voice like the back of his hand. The voice is older and far deeper than what he remembers but he could recognize that touch and that voice blind.

“Yangyang,” Jaemin breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but alas I needed to publish something so here we are. comments are appreciated so let me know what you thought down below.


End file.
